Kingdom of the Gryphons
by marinefan123
Summary: Sequel to Gryphon's Blood. Two years have passed since Fletcher and Tamura welcomed their children into the world and the gryphons are living peacefully among the Dragon Riders. But what will happen when an old enemy suddenly returns claiming to be reformed? Can he really be trusted or is it all just an elaborate plot for revenge?
1. Prologue: Exiled

Prologue: Exiled

The land east of the Boer Mountains was a vast, unclaimed wilderness. Few people ever treaded here, with most preferring to remain within the explored borders of Alagaesia. Nestled in a valley among the foothills of the Boers was an ancient dwarven city, abandoned for hundreds of years. With buildings built right on the sides of the mountains, the city was another stunning example of dwarven architecture. Dark rainclouds hung low in the afternoon sky and a steady sheet of precipitation fell from the sky. High above the floor of the valley, in one of the great stone buildings, lay a large gryphon with black feathers and fur, and a long, crow-like beak. He wearily scanned the horizon with one mustard yellow eye. The other eye, his left eye, was covered was covered in a dull glaze and did not move. There were three tiny claw marks across the blinded eye, courtesy of Mirriana. Fireclaw lay with one forepaw resting under his beak and the other stretched out beside him, staring blankly into space. There was a sadness in his eyes. Gone was his fighting spirit and aggressive nature. Now, on the run from the Dragon Riders, with only one good eye, and no home to go back to, Fireclaw was a broken spirit. He had nothing to live for anymore. Fireclaw shared the large stone room with a dozen other gryphons, as well as twenty human servants, each as downtrodden and weary as him. Several weeks had passed since Fireclaw's encounter with Fletcher and Tamura, during which Mirriana had clawed his left eye. Now everything was ruined. He and his clan were wanted by the Dragon Riders and his dream of ruling Danthuania was dead. On top of that, he had not seen or heard from Eos in two weeks. Eos, his loyal follower, his brother and unfailing companion, had returned to Danthuania to retrieve the rest of the Black Talon Clan. It was nerve-wracking not knowing where his brother was. He could be dead, or captured by the Dragon Riders. As Fireclaw's only living relative, Eos was the only person he ever truly loved. If something had happened to him, Fireclaw knew he would truly have nothing else to live for.

In the distance, several dark specks appeared out of the low clouds. Fieclaw lifted his head, his one good eye focused on the approaching creatures. There were quite a few of them. He was sure that a swarm of dragons was descending upon them. However, as the creatures drew nearer, Fireclaw realized with great relief that they were gryphons, and leading the formation was his brother!

Getting to his feet, Firelcaw turned to his companions and exclaimed, "Eos is inbound with the others! Come, we must greet them in the square!"

The other gryphons and humans quickly got to their feet and Fireclaw led them to a square just outside their shelter. A crumbling fountain stood in the center of the square where four crumbling cobblestone streets met. The twelve gryphons and twenty servants lined both sides of the street while Fireclaw stood in the center of the road, watching the approaching gryphons. Finally, Eos touched down accompanies by dozens of other gryphons. There were no humans accompanying them though some of the gryphons had sacks secured to their backs. Eos walked up to his brother and bowed.

"I have brought the rest of the clan and their families, just as you requested, Fireclaw." Eos panted clearly exhausted from the long journey.

The black gryphon nodded. "Is anyone injured?"

"No. I apologize for taking so long. I was trying to retrieve some of our valuables from our base before the Dragon Riders came."

Eos gestured to two large sacks secured to his back with rope. The brown feathered gryphon looked at two tan gryphons and motioned for them to approach. "One of the lookouts thought they spotted the Riders approaching so we had to leave in a hurry. I was able to convince some of the local gryphons to join our clan and accompany us back here."

Fireclaw nodded approvingly. "So how many of you are there in all?" he asked, surveying the gryphons Eos had brought with him.

"Fifty-seven adults and twenty-three younglings of varying ages." Eos replied.

Some of the gryphons were carrying their young in the sacks secured to their backs.

Fireclaw turned to his human servants and ordered, "Find our guests a place to sleep."

The servants immediately complied, removing the sacks from the backs of the gryphons and leading them to some of the empty buildings. Eos and the two tan gryphons had each managed to retrieve two bags containing gold, silver, precious gems, and other valuable items.

After everything was unloaded, Eos asked Fireclaw, "May I speak with you privately?"

"Of course, brother." The black gryphon answered.

"Come, fly with me." Eos said, spreading his wings and took off into the sky.

Fireclaw took off after him. By now the rain had stopped and the clouds were breaking up. To the west, just above the massive peaks of the Boers, a brilliant golden sunset illuminated the clouds with a gold outline and cast a warm light across the land. Eos led Fireclaw away from the city and out over the densely-wooded rolling hills that lay to the east.

"What are your plans now?" the brown-feathered, tan-furred gryphon asked.

Fireclaw sighed. "I don't know. We can never go back to Danthuania and it is only a matter of time before the Riders track us down here. Ninety gryphons are not going to be easy to hide."

"Well, I was thinking…" Eos started to say before pausing.

Fireclaw soared a bit closer to his brother, waiting impatiently for him to continue.

"Well? Out with it!"

'Well, since we can never rule Danthuania, why not establish a kingdom here?"

Fireclaw looked at his brother, surprised and shocked.

"How can we just abandon our homeland? That land belonged to our kind long before the humans settled there! It should be ruled by gryphons!"

"True…" Eos said, "But our ancestors never laid claim to it when they had a chance. The humans, on the other hand, did. Now, I will follow you and respect your decisions as I always have before, but you must ask yourself, Fireclaw. How many more people must die? How many more innocent lives must be destroyed before you'll abandon this foolish crusade? I beg you to see reason, brother! Look, we have everything we need." Eos explained. "We may have lost Danthuania, but we have gained this land in return! We now have an entire city, as well as all this land and its resources. There are hills, forests, grasslands, lakes, mountains and rivers as far as the eye can see!"

Fireclaw nodded. He did not want to give up on his homeland. Truthfully, he had nothing against the humans. In fact he knew that human subjects would be essential to his empire. It was just that he felt his kind should rule over Danthuania since it was the homeland of the gryphons, not the humans. However, he knew in his heart that Eos was right. He had forsaken his original cause and had become so overzealous that he had destroyed countless innocent lives in his quest for power.

"Are you sure that there are no cities or settlements here?"

"We flew for hundreds of miles over this land. The only human settlement we came across was a trading fort on one of the rivers. They would probably appreciate our business."

"What about the Dragon Riders?" Fireclaw inquired sarcastically. "If we start building a kingdom and laying borders, will they not take notice of it?"

Eos thought for a minute on the matter. "They apparently forgave Tamura for her crimes. If you can prove you are a legitimate leader, they may drop the charges against you. Think about it though, Fireclaw. You don't have to conquer anyone! "

For the first time in ages, a slight smile appeared on the black gryphon's face. "It will take time. We will need to draft our laws, decided where our borders end, and form a basic government. It will be no simple task. Never before in history have our kind actually formed a working government! Not to mention that we will need to come up with a name for this new kingdom."

Eos smiled and said reassuringly, "We shall find a way to make it work. This could be the dawning of a new era for our race!"

The two gryphons returned to the city. Fireclaw immediately gathered his followers in the square to announce his plans.

Walking among his fellow gryphons, Fireclaw explained, "I know these past few weeks have been rough, and we are all unfamiliar with this land. However, I have decided that our goal of conquering Danthuania is tragically unrealistic. I feel that enough lives have been lost for that cause and that it is time to move on."

Fireclaw ignored the confused whispers that this provoked from the crowd and continued, "So, I have decided to instead establish a colony here. This is the land where we shall build our kingdom! All gryphons will be welcome here, as well as any human, dwarf, elf, or dragon that wishes to accept our law. Hence forth, we shall no longer rely on slave labor or hired mercenaries to do our bidding. It is my intention to establish a functional and legitimate government which will be recognized by all nations of the world."

Fireclaw's audience listened intently as he went over the details of his plan. "This will be no easy task. It will be a long and difficult process. However, I have every confidence that we will succeed. This will be the dawning of a new era for all gryphonkind!"

Fireclaw feared that his followers would not be keen on the idea but after several seconds of awkward silence, a cheer rose from the gryphons and humans alike. And so, on that day, Fireclaw and his followers set about the difficult task of creating a new nation.

.

.

.

There were few things more enjoyable than enjoying a warm afternoon on the outskirts of Illirea. Fletcher lay stretcher out atop a rock by the river bank sunning himself while Tamura watched over the gryphonlings. Beside him lay his younger sister, Mirriana. She had grown considerably and soon she would be an adult. She no longer bore any resemblance to a hatchling. Fletcher and his sister slept quietly while his mate instructed their children on hunting and fighting techniques. Sometimes they found it hard to believe that two years had gone by since Tas and Anita hatched. They had grown so much. The feathers on Tas's head, wings, and tail were brown like his father's feathers while his fur was a light shade of grey. He had the same icy blue eyes as Tamura.

Anita on the other hand looked more like her mother, with light grey fur and dark grey feathers. Her eyes were the same gentle golden-amber as those of her father though. Anita had inherited her mother's fiery spirit and was the dominant of the two siblings. She and Tas had a knack for getting into trouble. The gryphonslings were curious and playful and craved constant adventure.

"Now, when it comes to hunting, ambushing your prey from the air is usually the easiest way to do it." Tamura explained to her two children who sat looking up at her with bright eyes.

Tamura glanced over at her sleeping mate and grinned with a mischievous glint.

"However, you can also stalk prey on the ground if you are quiet enough. Allow me to demonstrate."

Tas and Anita both watched as their mother crept silently through the grass toward Fletcher. The gryphonlings sat still and watched Tamura inch closer and closer to their sleeping father, eager to see what would happen. Tamura stopped at the base of the rock, looking up at Fletcher and Mirriana. She then crouched down like a cat ready to pounce. Then the grey female sprang into the air, tackling Fletcher. He was awakened with a startled screech and the next thing he knew, Fletcher toppled off the rock and into the river. The gryphon rose up out of the river, water and mud dripping off his ruined feathers. Tamura, Mirriana, Tas, and Anita all laughed at the hilarious sight before them. Fletcher glared up at his mate and then grinned as he grabbed Tamura's front leg in his claws and yanked her off the rock. The female gryphon let out a surprised screech and beat her wings but it was no use. There was a big splash and Tamura found herself soaking wet in the water next to Fletcher.

"That just made my day!" Mirriana laughed.

"I think mama just showed us how to not pull a prank on someone!" Anita laughed and Tas nodded in agreement.

Fletcher crawled out of the river and shook the water off his body. Then he sat down and began preening his fur and feathers to dry them out. Tamura followed suit. She nuzzled Fletcher's neck and whispered in his ear, "Well played, love."

Tas bounded over to his parents accompanied by Anita.

"Can we go play now, daddy?" he asked Fletcher.

Fletcher nodded. "I don't see why not. Just stay close and don't get into trouble."

"This way!" Anita shouted, bounding off through the tall grass.

Tas, like his namesake, seemed to be more of a follower than a leader. Anita would often drag him along on adventures, often into places they were forbidden to go.

Anita smirked at Tas. "I bet you can't catch me!"

She bounded off in the direction of a large oak tree. Tas screeched and ran after her. Anita leaped onto the tree, griping tightly with her talons and hind claws. Like a cat, she scurried up the tree and vanished into the dense foliage. Tas climbed up the tree after her, determined not to be defeated by his sister. Tas heard the sound of rustling leaves and spotted a flash of grey feathers in the branches above him. Smirking mischievously, he leaped up onto the branch above his head and climbed upward after his sister. Anita ran along the length of the branch with Tas in hot pursuit. Suddenly his sister leaped from the branch and shouted, "Look out, Tas!"

It was then that he saw the reason for Anita's quick maneuver. A massive hornet nest was suspended from the branch above, hanging directly in front of him. There was no time to stop and the next thing Tas knew, he ran head first into the hornet nest, dislodging it from its perch. The nest tumbled down from the tree and split open in the ground, unleashing a massive swarm of angry, stinging insects.

"Run, Tas! Run!" Anita shrieked, spreading her wings and flying into the air. Tas flew into the air following her, the swarm of hornets right behind him. The two gryphonlings flew as fast as they could away from the trees.

"This way!" Anita screamed, dropping into the tall grass. Tas dived into the grass after her and the two gryphons ran low to the ground. The hornets seemed confused by the sudden disappearance of the gryphons and seemed to give up. Once they were sure the coast was clear, Anita began to lead Tas back to her parents.

"That was too close." Tas panted.

"Well, if you hadn't been so clumsy it wouldn't have happened!" Anita snapped.

"I'm sorry." Tas apologized.

"Just be careful next time." Anita chided.

.

.

.

Fireclaw gazed at the city that loomed ahead of him, a feeling of dread in his stomach. A pack strapped to his back contained numerous documents and papers. Eos flew at his side, also carrying a pack.

Suddenly Eos called to him, "Look down there!"

Fireclaw gazed down with his one good eye and was surprised to see Fletcher and Tamura sitting by the river along with Mirriana.

"I don't believe it!" he hissed.

"We should keep going." Eos suggested.

Fireclaw ignored his brother and turned around, heading back toward his old enemies.

Anita and Tas emerged from the grass and looked up at their mother and father, panting from the exertion of their chase. Suddenly there was a whoosh of wings overhead and a massive black form dropped landed just behind them.

Tamura and Fletcher both gasped in terror at the sight of their old enemy.

"Hello there." Fireclaw grinned as Eos landed beside him.

To be continued…


	2. Fireclaw's Trial

Chapter 1: Fireclaw's Trial

Tamura felt fear grip her heart as she stared at her former master. She had lived in constant fear that he would come back to exact his revenge upon her and her family. Acting like any mother would when she felt her offspring were in danger, Tamura leaped between her children and Fireclaw, letting out a bone chilling war screech.

Fletcher joined her. "Get away from our children!" he growled venomously, crouched low and ready to attack, his ears flattened against his skull. Mirriana joined them as well.

Anita peeked out from behind one of her mother's legs and whispered, "Mama, who is that?"

"No one for you to worry about." Tamura whispered, not taking her eyes off Fireclaw.

Fireclaw simply snorted. "How touching."

"What do you want?" Mirriana snapped, her eyes narrowing.

Fireclaw glared at her with his one good eye. "Ahh, I remember you!"

"Good, because if you even think about hurting my family, I'll tear out your other eye too!" Mirriana threatened, standing alongside her brother and adoptive mother, ready to fight.

Tamura hissed, ruffling her feathers as she took a step toward Fireclaw.

The black gryphon just shook his head. "Oh come now, Tamura. Surely you don't think I spent the past two years sitting around and plotting my revenge against you. I have much more important business to tend to."

"Then why are you here?" Fletcher snapped, not taking his eyes off Fireclaw.

"I have come to speak with the leader of the Dragon Riders." Fireclaw answered. "You are going to take me to him."

"Ah, so you came to turn yourself in then?" Fletcher remarked, still not taking his eyes off the two gryphons that stood before him.

Eos finally became impatient with the pointless argument and announced, "We have business to discuss with the Dragon Riders."

Tamura looked at Fletcher. _Very well. I say we give them what they want._ She said to him privately.

Fletcher snorted and said, "Alright, I'll take you to the Riders." Turning to Mirriana, he said, "Mirriana, take Tas and Anita home."

Mirriana looked at her brother worriedly but then she nodded and urged Tas and Anita back toward the city. "This way, little ones." Mir whispered.

From the disappointed and curious looks on the faces of the two gryphonlings, it was clear that they didn't want to leave. Still, they followed after their aunt as she took off into the sky.

Fireclaw watched them depart and then turned his attention to Fletcher and Tamura. "Who is that female? She's too old to be your daughter."

"She's my sister." Fletcher snapped. "Now come on. I want to get this over with."

"Hmm, interesting." Fireclaw remarked.

Fletcher and Tamura led Fireclaw to the citadel at the heart of the city where the senior Dragon Riders resided.

Fireclaw gazed around at the tall spires and magnificent buildings that towered overhead.

"Impressive city…" he muttered to himself.

People milled about the streets below going about their daily routines. From time to time the gryphons would pass a dragon. By now people had grown accustomed to seeing the family of gryphons soaring about the city but Fireclaw was a stranger. He and Eos followed Fletcher and Tamura closely and tried to avoid drawing attention to themselves.

Finally they arrived at their destination. The gryphons flew into the citadel through one of the dragon-sized openings.

"This way. I believe the people you need to talk to are in a council meeting today." Tamura instructed, trying to remember the way to the council chamber.

_What do you think the council will do to Fireclaw? _Fletcher asked Tamura privately as they made their way up a tall flight of stairs.

_Hopefully they will lock that monster up in a tiny prison cell for the rest of his life!_ The female gryphon replied with anger in her voice.

Finally after a very long walk, they reached the massive entrance to the council chamber. Located beneath a great rotunda, the council chamber was a massive room, big enough to accommodate both the senior Dragon Riders and their dragons. Fireclaw nodded to Eos and the two gryphons proceeded inside without a single word. Fletcher glanced at Tamura, unsure of what to do.

"I say we go in as well. I want to see him get what he deserves!"

Eragon and the other elder Riders sat discussing business when the gryphons entered the room. The room quickly went silent as everyone became aware of their new guest.

"It seems I'm interrupting something." The jet black gryphon remarked sarcastically as everyone glared at him.

"Fireclaw, I presume"? Eragon retorted. "Have you come to turn yourself in?"

The black gryphon snorted with amusement. "Of course not! I have business to discuss with you, Shadeslayer. Or perhaps you prefer the name 'Kingslayer'."

Eragon frowned, not at all amused by Fireclaw's attitude. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you spend the rest of your natural life locked in a dungeon!"

"Simple." Fireclaw replied. He glared at Eragon and then to Saphira who sat beside the senior Rider. "As I am a gryphon, you do not have the authority to prosecute me because your laws do not apply to me!"

A low growl emanated from the sapphire blue dragon that sat beside Eragon.

_You are quite arrogant to assume that you are not bound by our laws!_

"Shut up, dragon!" Fireclaw spat. "I answer to no one, dragon or Rider!

Saphira snarled, sending a black puff of smoke into the air._ Consider yourself fortunate that this is the council chamber. Were you and me alone right now, you would already be dead! I suggest that you watch your tongue lest I rip it from your mouth, gryphon!_

Eos jabbed Fireclaw in the side with his knee and said telepathically _Don't forget why we are here! Starting a fight will not earn you any favors!_

"Enough!" shouted Murtagh, who was seated next to Eragon. "I say we just lock him up and throw away the key!"

Fireclaw ignored Murtagh's comment and addressed the council again. "Never before in history has a gryphon been prosecuted by a Dragon Rider."

Arion, a black haired elf and close friend of Fletcher, interjected, "We have evidence that you were personally involved in the murders of Tamura's parents. You also kidnapped Fletcher right outside this very city and handed him over to Agatha, which resulted in his being grievously injured."

Fireclaw glared at the elf and then back at Eragon. "Let me ask you something, Kingslayer. You apparently believe in redemption. That is why you didn't lock Tamura up in the dungeon, despite knowing of her past as my personal assassin."

_Tamura proved that she was trustworthy._ Said Thorn who sat by Murtagh's side.

"Then let me prove that I am trustworthy. After all, you gave her a chance so why shouldn't I get one as well? I did not come here looking for a fight. I came here to discuss my new kingdom."

"Your new kingdom?" a female elf asked.

"All the information is inside of these saddlebags that Eos and myself are wearing."

Eragon nodded to Arion and the elf walked over to Fireclaw, opening the saddlebags and retrieving a bundle of scrolls and documents, as well as a book. The council members split the documents up and went over them.

"Those documents are the bylaws of our nation" Fireclaw explained.

Eragon opened the first scroll which depicted a completed map of the lands east of the Boer Mountains, from the western edge of the mountain range to the eastern coast of the continent. He read the name from the top of the map.

"Candaria?"

"We tried several names before settling on that one." Fireclaw added.

Arion cleared his throat and said aloud as he held one of the documents in front of him, "It states here that all gryphons must report for military training once they reach the age of five years. Do you intend to raise an army for some reason, Fireclaw?"

The black gryphon nodded. "Yes. I believe that an army is essential to the security of a free state. However, the required training mentioned in that document only refers to a three month basic training course. Service in my army will be entirely voluntary."

"How do you intend to rule over the other races that inhabit your land?" asked Cadius, Arion's emerald green dragon.

"They will elect regional governors who will answer to me. However, for the most part, they will primarily govern themselves, provided that their laws don't conflict with the laws I have laid down." Fireclaw explained.

"Let me ask you this, Fireclaw." Eragon said sternly, glaring at the black gryphon in the center of the room. "Why is it that you wish to be king? No gryphon has ever expressed interest in ruling a kingdom before. Explain what your goals are."

Fireclaw glared up at the grand master of the Dragon Riders and replied firmly, "I wish to establish my kingdom so as to usher in a new era for the gryphon race. We spend our lives hunting in the woods and living in caves, but we could really be so much more. King Rodin, the king of Danthuania, had refused to even recognize gryphons as sentient creatures, let alone citizens! The previous rulers have been expanding their kingdom into gryphon territory and have been trying to take our land for years! I fought against them in a fruitless effort to preserve what rightfully belongs to the gryphons but now I have given up. I have instead decided to create a new kingdom for my people where gryphons and humans can coexist peacefully alongside one another."

The council members seemed to converse telepathically amongst themselves for about a minute until finally Eragon looked at Fireclaw.

"We have decided to grant you clemency and we will allow you to return to your people. However, I am sending two senior members of the council to accompany you back to your kingdom."

Fireclaw scowled. "Why?"

"Because frankly, I don't trust you." Eragon retorted. The Riders will not interfere with how you run your kingdom unless they deem that you are a threat to your people."

Fireclaw continued to scowl, angry that the Riders were sending spies to keep an eye on him.

_Let it go, Brother. If that is the price we must pay then so be it. _Eos said to him telepathically.

The black gryphon nodded. "Very well. Thank you, Eragon Kingslayer for your understanding. I will be awaiting my escort by the fountain in the square in the morning."

Tamura and Fletcher had been sitting quietly listening to the trial up until now. Tamura has been sitting silently, trying to contain her anger and frustration at Fireclaw's arrogance, but she could no longer stand to remain quiet.

The female gryphon leaped to her feet and shouted in utter disbelief at the verdict, "How could you let him go like like that! He murdered my parents! He used me and exploited me! He held Fletcher as a slave! How can you just let him go like that?"

"That is enough, Tamura!" Eragon shouted. "We will give him the same chance we gave you."

Tamura shook her head, her beak hanging open as tears streamed from her eyes. She bounded from the room and Fletcher followed after her.

Fireclaw and Eos departed as well and as soon as they had left, Arion turned to Eragon and said, "I pity Tamura. She suffered a great injustice at Fireclaw's talons. To see him just walk away like that must be heartbreaking for her."

"I understand your concern, Arion, but I chose not to pursue charges against her for the assassinations she carried out under Fireclaw's orders. I chose not to take her away from her mate and her children because I felt that she had changed her ways. However, as much as I would like to see punish Fireclaw, he raised some legitimate concerns as well. It would be an injustice to pardon Tamura but to not give Fireclaw a chance to prove himself."

Arion nodded. "I agree and I think you made the right choice in letting him go, but I can't help but pity poor Tamura. However, we face a precarious situation now with this new kingdom."

"And what is that, exactly?" Eragon inquired.

"Every time a new race comes settles here, a war always seems to follow shortly. When the elves first came here, they fought the dragons. When the humans came here, they fought the elves and the Dragon Riders. When the urgals came here, they fought everyone they came across. The ra'zac did the same. Gryphons are typically peaceful creatures, and while I genuinely believe that Fireclaw has good intentions, conflicts are inevitable."

Eragon nodded understandingly. "I am aware that there are wild dragons living withing the border of Fireclaw's kingdom. That is why I am sending Riders there to maintain order."

Arion shook his head. "I'm afraid that is only a temporary solution. As Fireclaw explained, you will not find many gryphons willing to submit to dragons. Gryphons are immensely proud and defiant. However, they may be more willing to answer to their own kind."

"So what are you suggesting, Elder Arion?" asked a human council member.

"Well, I have always feared the day would come when we would have to include gryphons in our pact. If we are to protect them then they should be represented just as every other race of Alagaesia. What I propose is that we create a new order of Riders." The elf explained.

"So you're proposing that we create an order of Gryphon Riders? " Murtagh replied in disbelief, trying not to laugh.

"Exactly." Arion said.

Saphira interjected, _That is ridiculous! We don't even know for certain what kind of magic abilities gryphons possess. Besides, we can never be certain what kind of effects bonding a gryphon to another creature would have._

"True, Bjartskular. However, the earliest Dragon Riders faced the same dilemma. It took hundreds of years for them to discover how to wield magic." Arion explained.

"Before we discuss this any further, we need to be certain that the gryphons would even be willing to consent to such a proposal." Eragon interjected. "Elder Arion, because you are more knowledgeable of the gryphons than anyone else in the order, I am sending you to accompany Fireclaw back to Candaria. Discuss your ideas with him."

Eragon then turned to Murtagh. "I am sending you as well. I want you to seek out the wild dragons living in Candaria and explain the situation to them. It is unlikely that any of these wild dragons have ever encountered a gryphon before and we can never be certain how they will react to their presence. The last thing we need is an unfortunate misunderstanding ending in a massacre."

Tamura sat sobbing on the front steps of the castle while her mate tried to comfort her. Fletcher wrapped his wings around her and nuzzled her gently behind the ear with his beak. There was nothing he could say to console her. Fireclaw and Eos stood nearby discussing something amongst themselves. Then, Fireclaw padded over to them.

"I will be returning to my kingdom in the morning." the black gryphon declared.

Tamura pinched her eyes shut and buried her face in Fletcher's chest feathers, trying to ignore Fireclaw.

"However, as an act of good will, I will let bygones be bygones and invite you and your family to come and live in Candaria." offered Fireclaw.

Tamura shook her head. "Never! You and your blasted kingdom can go strait to Hell!" she hissed, tears swelling up in her eyes as she flattened her ears against her head.

Fletcher stood beside his mate and shouted, "Leave her alone, Fireclaw! Haven't you already caused her enough grief?"

Fireclaw looked at Fletcher and retorted sternly, "If you choose to remain here then fine. However, think of what kind of future you are creating for your children. There are no other gryphons besides yourselves living in Alagaesia. It's going to be awfully lonely for them here."

Fletcher hated to admit it but he knew that Fireclaw was right. Tas and Anita would never be able to find mates of their own in Alagaesia. Still, he did not trust Fireclaw to keep his word.

The black gryphon looked at Fletcher and Tamura once more and then offered, "I did not come here with hostile intentions for you. I founded Candaria as a new beginning for all of us. If you change your minds, I will be waiting here in the town square at dawn."

Then, without another word, Fireclaw and Eos took off into the sky.

Tamura watched them fly away, tears rolling from her icy blue eyes.

"They just let him go…" she whispered with a heartbroken sob. "After everything he did… he killed my parents, kept you as a slave, and exploited me, and they just let him get away with it!"

Fletcher frowned and draped a wing over Tamura sympathetically.

"Why didn't they punish him for what he did, Fletcher?" the grey female wept, burying her face in her mate's feathers.

Fletcher sighed, nuzzling Tamura neck gently with his beak. "Perhaps they let him go for the same reason I saved you from the ocean. Personally, I would rather seem him redeemed than dead anyway."

Tamura sighed, resting her head on Fletcher's shoulder. "I suppose you're right."

"Let's go home" her mate said warmly.

The gryphons returned home and were greeted by Mirriana once they landed.

"What happened?" inquired the teenage gryphoness.

Fletcher and Tamura explained that Fireclaw had been pardoned and Mir frowned. "At least we won't have to worry about him anymore." She said, relief in her voice.

Tas and Anita bounded into the room when they heard their parents talking. Tas skidded to a stop on the stone floor and looked at his mother curiously. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying. The little gryphonling took a few tentative steps toward Tamura, looking up at her with ice blue eyes that matched her own.

"Is something wrong, momma?" he asked, nuzzling one of her front legs with his beak.

Tamura smiled and sat down beside her son, holding him close to her chest with her front paw. "No. I'm alright, Tas." She cooed softly.

The young gryphonling purred affectionately as Tamura nuzzled his cheek. Anita bounded over and leaped on top of her mother's back, tugging on Tamura's ears playfully. Tas leaped onto her back as well and tackled Anita. The gryphonlings tumbled to the floor and began to wrestle playfully with one another. Anita eventually pinned Tas to the floor and Tamura put a stop to the horseplay.

Fletcher looked out through the opening in the side of the building at the sky. The sun was setting and stars were beginning to appear. "Alright, you two. I think you had best be getting some sleep." He said.

"But daddy, I'm not sleepy!" protested Anita.

"Do what your father says." Tamura scolded.

Anita bowed her head, flattening her ears back. "Yes mother."

The two gryphonlings crawled onto the padded dais in the center of the apartment and curled up alongside each other.

Fletcher sat on his haunches, staring out at the darkening sky. Tamura and Mirriana sat down beside him.

"You know, somehow I get the feeling that we should accept Fireclaw's offer." Fletcher mused.

"What do you mean?" Mirriana asked curiously.

"Fireclaw offered us a chance to live in his kingdom." Fletcher explained.

Tamura shook her head. "I want nothing more to do with him."

"I know he hurt you, Tamura, but he was right about one thing. Tas and Anita are going to have a lonely life here. I would like for them to grow up among their own kind. We don't have to be friends with Fireclaw, but we don't have to be enemies either. Perhaps the time has come to let go of the past and look toward the future."

Tamura let out a sorrowful sigh. "I suppose you're right. I was hoping that our children would never have to deal with Fireclaw at all though."

"So are we accepting his offer or not?" Mirriana asked.

"I guess so." Tamura said softly, still unsure whether she wanted to go or not.

"You should tell Tas and Anita about Fireclaw then. They have a right to know." Mir suggested.

"When the time is right." replied Fletcher. "Now, we leave in the morning. We should get some rest."

He stood up and padded over to the dais where his children were already sleeping. Fletcher lied down beside them and covered them with one wing. Tamura joined him and he covered her with his other wing. Mirriana settled in beside her brother, crossing her front paws and resting her head upon them. Soon, all was quiet.

To be continued…


	3. The Journey Begines

Note: Sorry for taking so long to update this. I've had another horrible attack of writer's block. I'm also sorry that this is a bit of a short chapter. I plan for the next chapter to be a lot longer. I've also decided to take this story in a different direction than what I had originally intended. I may use my original idea in another story but for now I want to do something different with this one.

Chapter 2: The Journey Begines

Fletcher awoke just before sunrise, yawning and gazing out into the darkness. In the east, the first rays of daylight were peeking over the horizon. Normally this was the time that Fletcher would go out and hunt but today was different. He turned to his sleeping children and gently nuzzled them awake. Tas and Anita both gave a tired yawn and looked up at Fletcher.

"Good morning, little ones." He whispered.

"Good morning, daddy." Both of the gryphonlings replied in unison.

Beside Fletcher, Tamura had begun to stir as well. The female gryphon stood up and stretched like a giant cat. She awakened Mirriana and turned to Fletcher.

"Whose turn is it to hunt?" she asked.

"I suppose it's my turn." Fletcher said, standing up and stretching. "Perhaps we should all go though."

"Where are we going, daddy?" Anita asked.

"We're going to a new home." Fletcher replied with a smile. "We're going to have a little adventure."

"Really?" Tas asked excitedly as he stood next to his sister.

"Yes. We need to eat first though. It's a long way to where we're going." Fletcher explained.

"You two can even practice your flying along the way." Tamura added.

"Will we ever come back here though? I don't want to leave without saying goodbye to Arion and Cadius!" Anita asked.

"I don't know." Tamura said. "But you needn't worry about bidding farewell to our friends. Erion and Cadius are coming with us!"

Tamura smiled as she saw her childrens' faces light up with joy. "We need to eat quickly so we can be on our way."

The gryphons departed from the tower that they had called home for the past two years, heading for the grasslands on the outskirts of the city. Prey animals were quite plentiful before dawn and it didn't take long for the gryphons to find a suitable meal. Tamura spotted a herd of deer below and dived toward them, silently homing in on her unsuspecting prey with deadly accuracy. The grey female tackled the deer and killed it with a quick snap of her beak before it ever even touched the ground. Tamura prided herself on her ability to take down prey before it ever even knew what was coming. Fletcher and the gryphonlings landed and Tas and Anita dug in, eating their fill. Mirriana, Fletcher and Tamura finished off what was left.

Fletcher looked to the east and could see the first rays of light beginning to peek over the horizon.

"We had best hurry." He said.

The gryphons took off into the sky, flying back toward Illeria at a brisk pace. They a arrived at the square just as the sun was beginning to rise. Fletcher glanced around the square and spotted Fireclaw and Eos waiting along with Arion and Murtagh. The gryphons circled around and landed gracefully in the square next to Arion and Murtagh.

Fireclaw surveyed them with his one good eye.

"So you decided to come after all." The black gryphon said flatly.

Fireclaw then spoke to everyone. "Alright, we're going to fly directly to the southeast. The rout I have chosen will bypass most of the desert and will only cross a small part of the large mountain range. If we fly at a steady pace, we should be able to reach Candaria in two days."

Without another word, the black gryphon launched himself into the air.

"Tas," Fletcher said. "Why don't you ride on my back? I'm not sure you can keep up with the rest of us yet."

Tas looked like he was going to protest but Fletcher promptly added, "I'll let you try and fly by yourself later on. Right now we need to get a move on."

Fletcher knelt down and reluctantly, the young gryphonling climbed onto his back. Anita put a more verbal argument with her mother but Tamura simply picked her up with her beak and placed the female gryphonling on her back anyway. The grey female launched herself into the sky and quickly gained altitude. Fletcher took off after his mate with Thorn Cadius, and Mirriana following. Tas clung tightly to his father's back as Fletcher flapped his wings, rapidly gaining altitude. The gryphons and dragons leveled off just above the clouds as the sun began to peek over the horizon. Fletcher felt the warmth on his feathers and enjoyed the sensation of the wind rushing over his wings. There were few things a gryphon truly enjoyed more than flying, and He gazed at his mate and smiled. Tamura looked so beautiful bathed in the golden light of the sunrise. Tamura gazed back at him and smiled.

It was difficult to carry on a conversation with the others while flying so Fletcher decided to take advantage of the situation and teach Tas a few things about weather, since understanding weather was vital to flying. He went over the basics of finding updrafts to ride and how to glide for extended periods of time to save energy. Then Fletcher decided to go over clouds and the weather patterns associated with them. Although most gryphons did not bother to learn the names of the various cloud formations, they were taught by their parents how to recognize certain types of clouds. Arion, however, had told Fletcher and Tamura the different names of cloud formations, and Fletcher decided to pass that information along to his son.

"Look at those clouds down there." He said to Tas, gesturing toward the white puffy clouds that drifted peacefully along beneath them. "Those are called cumulus clouds."

"Clouds have names?" Tas asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Yes." Fletcher explained. "There are many different kinds of clouds you should know about. Some can indicate bad weather and should be avoided."

Fletcher then shows Tas a mental image of a tall puffy cloud with a very dark base. "These are called cumulonimbus clouds. They usually bring bad weather so you should avoid them at all costs.

Fletcher looked up and spotted another layer of clouds. These clouds were white, just like the cumulus clouds, but they had a far rougher appearance.

"Those are called stratocumulus clouds." He explained.

Tas listened with quiet interest as his father showed him another cloud type.

The gryphon looked around below him but didn't see what he was looking for. Instead, he showed Tas another mental image, this time of a low-hanging grey sheet of clouds that seemed to cover the whole sky. "These are stratus clouds. They usually hang low to the ground and can sometimes bring rain or snow."

Tas gazed up at the sky and asked, "What about those clouds way up there?"

Fletcher glanced up at the wispy clouds far overhead. "Those are cirrus clouds. They're so high up that we can't even reach them."

"Oh. They look like feathers!" Tas said with a slight giggle.

Fletcher hummed softly. He loved the time he spent teaching his children new things. There were no words to describe the joy he felt as he watched them grow and learn.

Tamura meanwhile, was teaching Anita how to glide on updrafts.

Holding Anita in her talons, Tamura instructed, "Now, just spread your wings out and let the air run over them. You can feel the slight push from below keeping you in the air."

She released her daughter and let Anita glide along underneath her. "When you start to slow down, just flap your wings a couple times to get your speed back up again."

Anita did as she was told, flapping her wings to gain speed as she slowed down. The the gryphonling did something completely unexpected. She flew out ahead of Tamura, pulled up into a loop and leveled off again directly above her mother. Anita then landed on Tamura's back.

"How was that? Asked the gryphonling.

"Well done, Anita!" Fletcher called out, having watched the stunt.

"Show off." Tas huffed under his breath.

By nightfall, they had covered considerable ground. The Boer Mountains had come into view and the dry arid landscape was behind them. Fireclaw landed by a small stream and waited for the others to join him.

"We'll rest here for the night and continue at first light. It will take us two more days to clear the mountain range if the weather permits. Candaria is just on the side." The black gryphon explained.

"We're going to go hunting." Fletcher stated as he and Tamura led Tas and Anita away from the camp.

Prey was not as plentiful in the dry scrublands that lay just beyond the great Hadarac Desert. About the only thing around were rabbits and other small animals. Still, those would prove to be a suitable meal for the young gryphons. Tamura and Mirriana caught a few small animals to feed Tas and Anita while Fletcher kept watch over the twins. Truthfully, Fletcher wanted to let his children hunt for themselves but because they were in a hurry there was simply no time.

Tamura returned carrying a dead rabbit in her beak. She laid the rabbit down in front of the gryphonlings and stood back, letting them eat their fill. Neither she nor Fletcher were hungry and so they decided to wait until later to hunt for themselves.

Anita ate her fill first and looked up at her father with curious eyes.

"Daddy, who are those strange gryphons?" the young gryphon asked. "You sure don't seem to like them very much."

Tamura frowned and looked at her mate. _I'm not ready for them to know what Fireclaw really is yet. Maybe someday, but not yet._

She was still clearly scared of Fireclaw. Fletcher felt a slight pang of guilt. After all, it had been his idea to accept Fireclaw's offer in the first place.

Fletcher nodded to Tamura. Deep inside, he was still puzzled as to why he had accepted the offer. There was definitely something different about the dark gryphon now though and Fletcher truly wanted to believe that Fireclaw had changed.

"The black one's name is Fireclaw and the dark brown gryphon is his brother, Eos. They're old acquaintances of ours. We don't exactly get along very well though." Fletcher explained.

Tas spoke up. "If you don't like them then why are we traveling with them?"

Tamura answered, "We are only traveling with them temporarily. As soon as we get to where we're going, we will separate from them. Now, I want you to both stay away from them."

Tamura then added sharply. "You are not to speak to them unless your father or myself say so. Is that clear?"

Both gryphonlings nodded.

"Now, we had best be getting back. We still have a long way ahead of us and it's getting late." The grey female said, picking up her daughter with her beak. Fletcher scooped up Tas and took off into the sky with Tamura and Mirriana right behind them.

After arriving back at the camp, the gryphons settled in for the night.

While Fletcher and Tamura drifted off to sleep rather quickly, Anita and Tas were not the least bit tired.

Anita looked at her brother and said to him telepathically, _There is something momma and daddy aren't telling us. What do you think it is?_

_I don't know, but do you think that was why mama was crying last night?_ Asked Tas.

_Possibly._ Anita replied. _Whatever it is, mama and daddy don't seem to want to tell us. _

Anita hated being kept in the dark about things. She wanted to know more about these strangers but from the way her mother had reacted to their presence, she knew better than to disobey her parents.

As the group settled in for the night, Murtagh built a campfire. Arion sat down next to fireclaw.

"I was wondering if I might have a word with you." The elf said.

Fireclaw glanced at him, surveying the elf with his one good eye. "What is it?"

"I had a chat with the council last night. To make a long story short, we are interested in creating a new order of Riders, similar to the Dragon Riders, except with gryphons." Arion explained, leaning against a rock.

Fireclaw looked at the elf, his ears perking up with obvious interest.

Arion continued, "We will need funding. I will also need to do additional research on the matter. After all, we can't say for certain what would happen if a gryphon was bonded to someone."

Fireclaw replied, "You've sparked my interest, elf. However, will these riders just be pawns of the Dragon Riders or will they exist independently?"

"They will exist independently. However, their ultimate goal will be the same. They will be tasked with maintaining peace among the various races and will not answer to any one government." Arion explained. "The plan is that an gryphon would hatch for someone and become a bonded pair much like our dragons. However, we may make a few changes. It is unlikely we will have any Gryphon Riders anytime soon. It would require years of research and studying to create the proper spells."

Fireclaw mulled it over in his head. "I am interested in this idea. It would be nice to have someone represent the gryphon race. However, I feel we can discuss this in more detail once we reach Candaria. Right now we just need to focus on getting there."

Murtagh, who was leaning back against Thorn's side, sat up and glared over at Fireclaw. "Don't think for one minute that we would allow you to somehow weasel your way into getting control of these new Riders!"

Fireclaw snorted. "You don't care much for me, do you?"

"Why should I? You're a murderer. If it had been my choice, you would be stuffed into an oversized bird cage and left to rot!" Murtagh growled.

Fireclaw briefly glanced over at Tanura and Fletcher, who were both sound asleep by now.

"You pity Tamura, despite the fact that she has personally killed many more people than I, and yet you have nothing but contempt for me. Interesting..." Fireclaw growled back at the crimson Rider.

"Tamura was a product of your cruelty, Fireclaw." Arion interrupted Sternly. "You were responsible for what she was. The High Council has generously given you this one chance to prove that you are reformed like her. Otherwise you will be stuffed into an oversized birdcage just as my companion suggested."

"That's enough! This bickering is futile!" snapped Eos, who had been sitting quietly up until this point.

Fireclaw decided to change the subject. Turning to Arion, the black gryphon asked, "Are you familiar with the Danthuania Academy of Science?"

The elf shook his head. "I have heard of it but I never visited the academy during my time in Danthuania."

Fireclaw nodded. "The academy was a place where brilliant minds could gather and share their ideas. Unfortunately, the Danthuanian government has always opposed the idea of studying science. Rodin wants to keep the people ignorant. Things came to a head last year when a gryphon by the name of Grimwing tried to submit his ideas to the academy. You see, Grimwing has a keen interest in chemistry and the academy was willing to fund his research. Unfortunately, when King Rodin got wind of it, he shut the academy down, accusing them of heresy for allowing what he deemed to be an "inferior being" attend. Eos learned of the affair during one of his trips to Danthuania and informed me of it upon his return."

"I was unaware that the academy had been shut down." Arion mused.

Nodding, Fireclaw continued, "I arranged a meeting with Grimwing and the other scholars from the academy and promised them that if they defected to Candaria, I would fund their research."

The large gryphon grinned. "Many of them agreed so now I have arranged to construct a new academy in my capitol. Some of these people had very intriguing ideas."

"I would be interested in seeing some of these ideas." Arion said, tossing a log onto the fire which had started to die down.

"I can arrange for you to meet everyone once we arrive in Candaria." Replied Fireclaw.

He glanced up at the sky briefly. "It's getting rather late now, though. We can continue our discussion later."

"Agreed." Arion said, getting up and walking over to Cadius.

"I shall remain awake and keep watch." Murtagh stated, giving both Fireclaw and Eos an untrusting glare.

"Very well. I bid everyone else a good night then." Fireclaw said, lying his head down on his front paws.

The following morning, everyone awoke to prepare for the next leg of the journey. However, as Fireclaw tried to stand, Fletcher noticed that he seemed to be struggling. He watched as Eos helped the larger gryphon to his feet. Fireclaw stood there with a pained look on his face. It was odd. Fireclaw had seemed just fine the previous day. Fletcher couldn't help but notice the concerned look in Eos's eyes as he stood close by his brother's side.

_We can rest longer if you need to._ Eos said privately to Fireclaw.

_No, we can rest once we are home. We will continue for now._ Fireclaw replied.

Fireclaw took a few uneasy steps, plainly trying to act like nothing was wrong. He then spread his wings and launched himself into the air.

"Something's wrong with him." Arion said to Murtagh. "He looks sore and tired. That's not normal for gryphons, even after long journeys."

Murtagh nodded. He too recognized the dark gryphon's odd behavior. Though FIreclaw had been just fine the day before, his brother seemed to recognize the symptoms he was showing.

"Do you think he's sick?" Murtagh asked his companion.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." replied Arion as he climbed onto Cadius's back.

To be continued…


	4. A Few Surprises

Chapter 4: A Few Surprises

As the day went on, Fireclaw's condition improved a bit. He seemed to be flying at a much faster pace than the day before, clearly eager to get home. Eos hovered by his side and from the way the two gryphons glanced at each other constantly, it was clear that they were carrying on a private telepathic conversation.

Everyone had taken notice of Fireclaw's suddenly odd behavior. Tamura chose not to say anything about it but Fletcher could tell his mate was keeping a close eye on the dark gryphon. For the most part, Fletcher spent the day giving more flying tips to his children. It didn't take long for them to reach the mountains and as they climbed higher in elevation, the temperature became drastically colder. Fireclaw maintained his brisk pace but the cold air seemed to be giving him trouble. With every cold gust of wind, the black gryphon seemed to shudder with pain. Fletcher was puzzled by this because gryphons were no strangers to cold climates. They were protected by a warm layer of feathers and fur and frequently lived in cold places such as mountain ranges. Fireclaw still said nothing to the others and continued flying onward.

"Look at these mountain peaks!" Tamura gasped, gazing up at the massive walls of rock that completely surrounded them. Though Fletcher and Tamura has flown along the outskirts of the mountains after they first arrived in Alagaesia, they had avoided this part of the range. It was only now that they were flying among the great mountains that they saw just how massive the Boers really were.

By evening, the temperature was well below freezing. Fletcher and Tamura held Tas and Anita close to their warm bodies to shelter the gryphonlings from the cold. Still, Fireclaw did not stop.

"Does he intend to fly all the way there?" Murtagh asked Arion."

"I'll find out." Arion replied.

Cadius flew alongside Fireclaw and Arion shouted, "Aren't we going to stop for the night?"

"I was planning to stop for the night but something urgent has come up! We must keep going!"

Cadius fell back alongside Thorn and the green dragon said to Murtagh, _Does that answer your question?"_

Fletcher overheard this and sighed. He still had plenty of energy but as he turned and glanced back at Mirriana, It was clear that his sister was completely exhausted. She was lagging behind and looked like she was about to fall asleep in midair. Fletcher glanced over at Arion and Cadius and they immediately understood.

"Mirriana, come here! You may ride with me!" Arion shouted.

The young gryphon flapped laboriously over to the green dragon and grabbed hold of Cadius's back, folding her wings and crawling onto her friend's lap. Mir had grown a lot over the past two years but she was still small enough to rest on Arion's lap.

The elf gently stroked Mirriana's feathers and whispered, "You can rest with us for as long as you want."

Mirriana closed her orange eyes and let out a soft, affectionate purr.

Fletcher glanced down at Tas who was cradled in his forepaws, sound asleep. He seemed to lose track of time as the night went on because before he knew it, the sky overhead had begun to grow light. Morning came and Fletcher began looking around, surveying the high mountain peaks that still loomed high overhead. Though the mountains were still tall here, they were smaller than they had been before. Fletcher realized that they must have crossed the mountain range and were approaching the land that lay beyond. The peaks gradually became smaller and smaller until by mid morning, they just looked like regular mountains again. Then Fletcher spotted something up ahead. A flagpole was perched high atop a ridge. The flag that flew from the flagpole was half red and half yellow, split by a diagonal line from upper right to lower left. In the center of the flag was a shield roundel with a golden gryphon head in the center.

Assuming that everyone had seen the flag, Fireclaw called back to everyone, "The border is just ahead! From there it is only two more hours to Illya, our capitol city!"

_Thank heavens!_ Tamura said to her mate, tired of the long, grueling flight.

As the group of travelers crossed over the border into Candaria, Tas stirred in his father's talons and let out a long yawn.

"Is it morning already?" whispered the groggy gryphonling.

"We're almost there, Tas. Just a little further…" Fletcher whispered, nuzzling his son's cheek gently.

Fireclaw circled around and announced, "We're going to land for a bit. I understand that we've been flying for a long time and the young ones need to eat."

With that, the black gryphon descended toward a grassy meadow down below. Fletcher landed nearby and set Tas down on the ground. After flying for so long, it felt good to have solid ground beneath his feet again. Besides, he had been flying nonstop for a day-and-a-half and there were was certain personal business that was best taken care of on the ground rather than in the air.

The break was brief. Fletcher and Tamura had just enough time to rest for a bit and hunt for themselves and their children before setting off again. The last leg of the journey passed quickly, which was something the weary travelers were very thankful for. Around noon, Fletcher spotted the city that Fireclaw had mentioned. With his sharp eyesight, Fletcher could see that Illya was a spectacular city. Though it lacked the massive vertical towers and spires of Illeria, it was still quite a sight to behold. As the travelers drew closer, more of the city became visible. Parts of the city were built directly onto the side of the mountain while the rest of it lay spread out across the valley floor. A large river ran through the heart of the city. There were several bridges crossing the river, including one particularly large bridge which had several buildings built right on top of it.

Fireclaw gestured toward a compound of buildings of varying size and shape and announced, "That is the university down there. It will be opening later this year and will house the new science academy."

"Fascinating." Arion mused as he gazed at the school.

Fletcher gazed at the city below with deep interest. He was actually curious to see more of the city.

Fireclaw led the group to a large stone building in the heart of the city. The building was massive, jutting high into the sky like a great stone spire. It was shaped like a rectangular cone and stood at least thirty stories high, towering over the rest of the city. The building was wide near the bottom and became narrower near the top. The very top of the building was flat and boasted many decorative spires and battlements. There were many windows and at several points along the outside of the building, there were large balconies, big enough for gryphons to land on, with large wooden doors that led inside the structure. There were elaborate stone arches and figures carved above the doorways and windows, obviously reflecting Dwarven influence. Despite the building's ominous design, it seemed to have a warm and inviting presence.

"This is my palace. The dwarves built it for me as a gift. It was only just recently completed." Fireclaw explained.

"The dwarves?" Arion asked, clearly puzzled.

Fireclaw landed a huge veranda on the uppermost floor. It was so large that even the dragons could land on it. The veranda was decorated with potted plants and a small fountain in the center, surrounded by a courtyard garden which included benches for two-legged guests to use.

"I formed an alliance with the dwarves shortly after establishing this kingdom. In return, they have helped to restore this city to its former glory and have proven to be invaluable allies." Fireclaw said as he padded over to the great wooden door that lead inside the building.

Arion frowned at this news. It was known throughout Alagaesia that Fireclaw was a wanted fugitive. The dwarves knew this and yet they supported him anyway. Even after all this time, they still kept secrets from the Riders and did not follow the laws that the Riders had set forward.

Fletcher and Tamura set their children down once they landed. The two gryphonlings looked around with great interest. Tamura, on the other hand, had a look of pure dread on her face as she watched every move Fireclaw made. Though she was too proud to admit it, she was scared. The female gryphon rested her head against her mate's shoulder as she stood by his side.

Fletcher nuzzled Tamura behind her ear and said telepathically, _It's going to be alright, Tamura. He won't hurt us. He barely looks like he could hurt a fly anymore._

Tamura smiled slightly at his statement. Indeed, she had noticed how Fireclaw's health seemed to be suffering as of late.

Fireclaw pushed the door open with a forepaw and made his way inside. Though the palace had been built to accommodate gryphons, it was not large enough for dragons to enter so Arion and Murtagh had to leave Cadius and Thorn outside. Inside was a sparsely furnished room with a few chairs for two-legged visitors to sit in and a pair of gigantic cushions that obviously served as beds for gryphons. There was an elaborately decorated fireplace by the back wall and the room featured three large windows that provided a grand view of the city and the surrounding land.

Fireclaw looked at the large cushion and as if Eos could read his mind, his brother stated firmly with great concern in his voice, "You need to rest now."

Fireclaw frowned but he reluctantly nodded.

"Yes, of course." ,said the black gryphon as he wearily made his way over to one of the giant cushions and lied down upon it.

Fletcher decided that now was a good time to bring up Fireclaw's current condition. It was clear that something was very wrong with him. Gryphons didn't normally behave like this.

Stepping forward, Fletcher demanded, "Alright, Fireclaw, what exactly is wrong with you?"

_Aside from the fact that he's a murderous psychopath…_ Tamura said privately to her mate.

Arion stepped forward, adding, "We have all seen it. This journey seems to have taken a lot out of you. You almost appear as if you're ill."

Eos looked at his brother with a frown. "You may as well tell them. They'll find out one way or another anyway."

"Yes, of course." Fireclaw answered.

"It's complicated, really." The black gryphon began to explain. "After we left Fletcher with Agatha, we knew the Riders would be coming for us. Agatha was angry with me and she refused to let her healers tend to my injured eye. As we fled to the mountains, the stress I put on my body combined with a lack of rest began to take its toll. Before long, my eye had become grievously infected. The infection became so severe that it poisoned my blood. Eos begged me to surrender to the Dragon Riders so I could have the injury treated but I was too stubborn. Eventually…"

.

.

.

Approximately two years earlier:

Fieclaw staggered along, through the woods, gasping for air and barely able to stand. The infection ravaged his body and he had become so sick that he couldn't even eat. He would just vomit up whatever he attempted to eat. He felt his lungs filling with fluid and after taking a few more painful steps, the large gryphon was suddenly overcome by a fit of coughs. He began hacking and wheezing uncontrollably and to his horror, a large amount of blood ran from his mouth and onto the ground. Beside him, Eos was overcome by shock and horror.

"That settles it! I'm going for help!" the dark brown gryphon vowed.

"No!" Fireclaw croaked.

"Your stubborn bullheadedness is going to get you killed!" shouted Eos, fear and concern evident in his voice. "I've sat by all this time and let you make foolish decisions for too long! You are the only family I have left, Fireclaw! I'm not just going to sit here and let you die! I'll find the Dragon Riders and they will treat your injury!"

Fireclaw shook his head. "What makes you think they won't just kill me? Besides, I will be dead long before you return."

Eos knew his brother was right. At the rate Fireclaw's health was declining, he'd be lucky to live through the day.

Fireclaw swayed and collapsed on the ground as his strength finally ran out. Eos laid down beside his brother and for probably the first time in his life, he began to cry, overcome by a feeling of complete and utter despair.

Knowing that he was facing imminent death, Fireclaw lifted his head weakly and gave instructions to his brother.

"Eos, I want you to go back to Danthuania. Tell the others that they are to go their own separate ways. We have nothing left to fight for."

"No, I will get you through this somehow, Fireclaw. I'm not going to let you die here. Not like this..." wept Eos, lowering a wing over Fireclaw's body.

The black gryphon struggled for each breath. His body was hot from a raging fever and the area around his left eye was horrible swollen and oozing puss.

Before either of them could speak again, Eos heard a twig snap somewhere nearby. Both gryphons turned their attention to the woods nearby, where a mysterious woman stood watching them. She was short, with curly brown hair. She wore a green dress and was carrying a leather sack on her back. The gryphons and the woman both regarded each other with curiosity before the woman took a step toward Fireclaw and Eos.

Eos promptly got to his feet and hissed, "That is close enough, human!"

"Peace, gryphon. I mean you know harm." replied the stranger. "Your friend looks like he could use some help."

Fireclae scoffed weakly, "Unless you can conjure up some kind of miracle medicine, I suggest you be moving along."

The woman smirked and said matter-of-factly, "Well, as it turns out, I can do just that."

The woman removed several dried herbs and what appeared to be a piece of tree root and began to grind them into a powder between two rocks. She then removed a glass vial from her sack and dumped the powder into it. Next the woman removed a waterskin from the sack and filled the vial with water, shaking it and mixing the solution to form a sickly green liquid.

"Now, I have only used this potion on humans before, and I cannot guarantee it will work. In fact, it could just kill you for all I know." said the woman, offering Fireclaw the vial.

The black gryphon snorted. "It's not as if I really have anything to lose at this point. Give it to me."

Eos eyed the lady like a hawk as she poured the contents of the vial down Fireclaw's throat. Fireclaw looked as if he was going to gag on the foul tasting substance.

"Now, if it works, you should begin to feel better in a few minutes. As for that eye of yours…"

The woman went back into her bag and rummaged about, removing a small bottle of powdered sulfur and some strange green liquid chemical that neither gryphon recognized. She poured the green liquid onto the palm of her hand and mixed it with the sulfur, creating a fine paste, which she then began to rub on Fireclaw's infected eye. The gryphon winced as the paste burned his eye.

"At this point, there is nothing that can be done to save that eye, but this paste should kill the infection." the woman explained. "Now, I know exactly who you two are. I am aware that you are both wanted by the Dragon Riders, but I am something of a fortune teller, and I also know that it is vitally important that you survive."

Fireclaw had begun to feel somewhat better. He lifted his head and stared at the woman with his one good eye. "Who are you?"

.

.

.

Murtagh interrupted Fireclaw's story. "Don't tell me. Her name is Angela."

Fireclaw gave Murtagh a strange look and asked, "How did you know?"

"Well, when I think of strange women who conveniently turn up unexpectedly, she is the first person who comes to mind." replied Murtagh, folding his arms as he stood there.

Fireclaw nodded and then continued his story.

"Angela's cure worked and I made my way here. Eos convinced me to start a kingdom here rather than continue fighting for Danthuania. For a while, it seemed as if everything would turn out alright. Unfortunately, a few months ago, I began feeling weak and sporadically ill. Apparently my blood poisoning caused irreparable organ damage. I had one of the professors from the science academy study samples of my blood and he told me that the toxin levels in my blood were rising. He said that my kidneys were failing and that my heart was growing weaker too. Eventually it will fail altogether."

Fireclaw paused and took a deep breath. "We gryphons normally have a gland in our bodies near our heart which produces a special healing agent that repairs the natural wear of our bodies, as well as heals injuries. That is why we are immortal. However, my infection was so severe that even the healing properties of my blood could not stop it. And now it seems that the gland is no longer functioning. There is nothing that can be done. The professor told me that at the rate my health was deteriorating, I might have a few months left to live… a year at the most. That trip to Alagaesia probably didn't help much either."

There was dead silence in the room for several moments. Mirriana sat there in stunned silence, a look of horror on her face. After all, she had been the one who scratched Fireclaw's eye.

_I… I've killed him…_ she finally said telepathically to her brother, sadness and dread in her voice.

_No, it wasn't your fault, Mir. You were only defending yourself._ Fletcher reassured his sister.

Mirriana had always been gentle and kindhearted. It wasn't in her nature to be violent. Unlike Tamura, who had nothing but utmost contempt for Fireclaw, Mirriana simple did not have it in her heart to wish harm or death upon anyone regardless of what they had done. Perhaps it was because she was still young and naïve, but there was simply not a malicious bone in her entire body.

Fletcher felt bad as well for some reason he couldn't quite explain. Like his sister, Fletcher was not a malicious person. The only person he had ever truly wished harm upon was Agatha because of what she had done to his family. Given the chance, Fletcher would have ripped her apart without hesitation. However, he had always viewed Fireclaw as nothing more than a jerk and a bully.

Tamura, however, felt completely different. In her eyes, Fireclaw thoroughly deserved what he was getting. Karma had come back to bite him in the butt. It was justice for all the lives he had destroyed.

"Fletcher… Tamura…" Fireclaw spoke in a surprisingly soft and quiet voice. "I have done terrible things to you. I know there is nothing I can do to make up for it, and I am not asking you to forgive me. However, if there is anything I can do to make amends for what I have done, just name it."

Fletcher felt that Fireclaw's words were sincere. He considered Fireclaw's offer and finally an idea came to mind.

Taking a step forward, Fletcher said, "All I want is a safe place where I may raise my family in peace."

The black gryphon nodded in reply. "The frontier lands to the east of here have been set aside as a place for gryphons to settle. There are few humans there, except for a few mountain men and fur trappers. They have agreed to leave the gryphons in peace. The frontier is a gryphon's paradise with plenty of prey and many good places to roost."

Fletcher nodded in approval.

Fireclaw then addressed the whole group once more. "I'm not sure exactly how much time I have left. However, I want to at least contribute something positive to the world before I leave it. I don't want the world to remember me as a monster. Once my health degrades to the point that I can no longer lead, I will step down and pass the throne to Eos. I'm sure he will make a better leader than me."

Fletcher glanced at Eos who had been standing silently through the whole conversation. Eos rarely spoke to anyone and Fletcher had often wondered if that gryphon had any emotions at all. Now he could see great sadness in Eos's eyes.

Fireclaw then changed the subject. "I am in need of rest. If you wish to look around the city, feel free. Eos can show you quarters."

Fireclaw nodded to his brother and Eos addressed the group. "Come. I will lead you to your quarters."

Everyone departed in silence. Eos paused a short distance down the hall and gestured to a set of double doors.

"These doors lead to the guest quarters. They are designed to accommodate humans and gryphons alike. If there is anything I can do for you, just let me know."

Arion nodded and replied, "That will be all."

Eos dipped his head and returned back to Fireclaw's chamber.

Murtagh yawned and said, "I need to rest. The rest of you can do as you please."

With that, he entered the guest quarters.

Fletcher said to the others, "I think I'm going to have a look around."

Arion nodded. "I don't think Fireclaw has any ill intentions, but you still need to be on your guard here. I'll be here with Murtagh if you need anything."

"I'll go along too." Tamura said, standing by her mate.

"Can we come too?" Anita asked excitedly.

Tamura gazed down at Tas and Anita and said, "Now, I know you want to see the city too but your father and I must make sure it is safe first."

Fletcher added as he nuzzled each one of his children, "We will take you out later. I promise, little ones. Your Aunt Mirriana is in charge until we get back. Do as she says."

"Yes, daddy." said both gryphonlings in unison, though they were both clearly dismayed at not being able to come along.

Mir proceeded into the sleeping quarters with Arion, leading Tas and Anita with her.

Fletcher and Tamura left the palace through one of the many exits and treaded through the streets of Illya, eager to explore the gryphon capitol. Tamura still had a lot on her mind as they explored the town. Part of her was glad that Fireclaw was dying. He deserved it after everything he had done to her. Tamura felt another wave of anger as she thought about how he had murdered her parents in cold blood. Fireclaw's petty excuse for killing her father was that he was a deserter, ignoring the fact that he simply wanted to raise his daughter away from Fireclaw's personal war. However, her mother was completely innocent. She had not even been a member of Fireclaw's organization and did not deserve to die. And then there was Fireclaw's threat that he had made to her dying mother, proclaiming that he was going to torture her newborn child.

No, Tamura did not feel one iota of sympathy for Fireclaw. He was getting exactly what he deserved and she hoped he suffered through every minute of it. Suddenly Tamura felt a wave of regret come over her, causing her to flatten her ears back. She didn't know why, but she somehow felt guilty for thinking such thoughts. Tamura twitched her tail and ruffled her feathers in agitation, finally decided to just concentrate on exploring the city. After all, this was a rare opportunity for her to enjoy some time alone with Fletcher.

Illya was a very beautiful city. There were humans, gryphons, and dwarves roaming the streets. The buildings were elegant and appealing to look at. Many of the buildings were several floors in height with elaborate stone carvings on their facades. Fletcher and Tamura finally arrived in a large square. All the streets entering the square had a wrought iron arch built over them bearing a sign that read "Compass Square". In the center was a large fountain atop a hexagon shaped pedestal. Each of the pedestal's faces featured a painted mural showcasing the various landscapes in Candaria. Fletcher and Tamura began to walk around the fountain, admiring the landscapes it showed. The west face of the mural depicted a grassy plain with gently rolling hills and sunny skies. The Southwest side featured a mural of rugged highlands and evergreen forests, with a large river in the center of the picture, presumably the same one that ran through the center of the city. The south side of the pedestal featured an image of a tropical landscape with palm trees, sandy beaches, and a sparkling blue sea in the background. The southeast side of the mural depicted a harsh volcanic landscape dominated by erupting volcanoes, rivers of lava, and a charred wasteland.

"That looks like a place I would avoid at all costs." Tamura whispered to Fletcher, to which her mate nodded in agreement.

The east side of the mural showed a dry desert region featuring deep canyons, rocky pinnacles, and massive stone arches. The northeast face of the mural depicted a massive waterfall surrounded by rocky highlands. The north side of the mural showed an arctic landscape dominated by snowy mountains and evergreen forests with the Northern Lights illuminating a darkened sky. And finally, the northwest corner of the mural depicted a dense forest, presumably the eastern portion of Du Weldenvarden.

"Hey, look over there!" Tamura exclaimed, gesturing to the side of a nearby building, upon which there was another large mural. This one showed a map of Candaria as a whole.

Fletcher padded over to the mural and studied it. Though he was not an expert on maps, it was easy to see that the pictures shown on the fountain mural corresponded to locations on the map, such as a chain of tropical islands to the south and the arctic wilderness to the north. From what the map showed, much of Candaria's coastlines were lined with mountains. On the southeast coast, the map showed mountains that had craters in their summits and smoke drifting out to sea, obviously a volcanic landscape. In addition, there was another large mountain range in the center of the country, with grassland on the west side and a dry, desert region on the eastern side of the range.

"Excuse me!" called a male voice nearby and both Fletcher and Tamura turned to see a gryphon neither of them knew. He had golden brown feathers, tawny colored fur, and golden-amber eyes just like Fletcher, but he was somewhat larger and more muscular. From the sound of his voice, the stranger was considerably older than Fletcher and Tamura as well. Still, he bore a striking resemblance to Fletcher.

However, when the stranger made eye contact with Fletcher, he frowned and said sheepishly, "Oh, I am terribly sorry. I mistook you for someone else. I… I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Without another word, the stranger turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"Well that was an odd encounter." Tamura remarked.

Fletcher nodded and at that moment, the sun disappeared behind a dark cloud. The gryphons looked up into the sky and saw rainclouds forming overhead.

Tamura frowned. "We had best get back to the palace. I hate getting my feathers wet!"

Her mate nodded in agreement and the gryphons began to head for home. Fletcher knew Tas and Anita would be disappointed since they wouldn't get to see the town today. Still, they could always look around the next day. Just as the two gryphons reached the palace, they spotted the same gryphon who they had just met a few minutes earlier. The gryphon joined them as they made their way through the front gate.

"It seems we are headed for the same place." said the stranger casually in a friendly manner.

Fletcher nodded but Tamura kept a close eye on the strange gryphon. She was never one to trust strangers quickly, given all the enemies she had made.

"So, are you new here as well?" asked the stranger.

Fletcher nodded. "We just arrived today."

"I arrived a week ago from Danthuania. My name is Brill. I was hoping to find someone I know but I suppose he's not here." explained the stranger.

"My name is Fletcher, and this is my mate, Tamura." Fletcher replied.

Brill glanced at them and a great sadness filled his eyes. "I wish my mate were here. Sadly, she died many years ago giving birth to our children."

Fletcher and Tamure were both startled to hear this. They both remembered how frightened they had been when Tamura was laying hr eggs. Although rare, it was not unheard of for gryphons to die while laying eggs, especially first time mothers.

Tamura looked at Brill with great sympathy. "I am so sorry."

Brill nodded. "My poor Tocka... She managed to lay one egg but there was a second one and the strain was just too much. When she died, I just wanted to lie down and die right along with her."

Brill let out a mournful sigh. Fletcher walked alongside him letting him speak. It was apparent that this gryphon needed someone to talk to and Fletcher was willing to listen. Tamura smiled as she watched Fletcher. She truly admired Fletcher for the kindness and compassion he showed others, even if they were complete strangers.

Brill said in barely a whisper, "I lied there beside her all night. All I could do was weep. It wasn't until I heard the hatchling crying out that I realized I still had something to live for. He was a beautiful hatchling. I had to raise my son alone, but I enjoyed every moment of it. Even after he reached adulthood, he stayed with me."

Brill smiled a bit as he told his story, but then the sadness returned to his face again.

"Eventually he decided to leave home and start a family with his childhood sweetheart. I never saw my boy again after that. I was hoping maybe I would find him here. My life has become so lonely now." Brill explained. "You look a lot like him, Fletcher. That's why I mistook you for him."

"Most gryphons never see their offspring again once they grow up. I hope you find him though" replied Fletcher.

"I wish it didn't have to be like that though." Brill said sorrowfully. "I miss my boy so much. My son's name is Windstrider. If you happen to run into him let me know."

Fletcher's heart almost skipped a beat when he heard that name. His beak hung open with a look of complete shock on his face as he realized he was speaking to his paternal grandfather.

Brill quickly noticed the look of shock and horror on Fletcher's face and cocked his head curiously.

"Is something wrong?" he inquired.

Fletcher didn't respond. He wanted to say something but he couldn't find the words. How was he going to explain to Brill what had happened to Windstrider? The poor gryphon was already upset enough as it was.

Tamura stood beside Fletcher, nuzzling her mate's shoulder. _You have to tell him, Fletcher. He has a right to know about his son._

Fletcher sighed, dreading what was coming next. "Brill, Windstrider was my father." He said somberly.

Brill looked at Fletcher, a worried expression on his face. He could tell by the way the younger gryphon spoke that something was wrong.

"What happened, Fletcher? Is Windstrider alright?"

Fletcher opened his beak and then shut it again, staring helplessly at his grandfather. He finally summoned the strength to say the words he dreaded to speak.

"Windstrider died about two years ago." Fletcher said with barely a whisper.

Brill looked as if he was going to be sick. The heartbroken expression that crossed his face was just too much for Fletcher to bear. Without another word, Brill turned and ran out through an open door which led to a courtyard. Outside, he simply flopped over on the ground, letting the rain pour down upon him as he let out a heartbroken, sorrowful cry. Fletcher stared at Tamura, unsure of what to do. He turned his head back to the courtyard where Brill lay sobbing uncontrollably. Without really thinking, Fletcher padded out into the rain and stood by his grandfather's side for a few moments before lying down beside him, feeling hot tears welling up in his own eyes. The young gryphon covered Brill with one of his wings.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered, though his words were almost drowned out over the sound of the pouring rain. "I'm so sorry…" he repeated.

For several minutes, the two gryphons just laid there, letting the rain pour down on them. Finally Brill managed to speak.

"What happened?" he croaked hoarsely.

"My father was murdered along with my mother and my twin brother by a human woman called Agatha." Fletcher answered, feeling more hot tears streaming down his face. "She paid for it in the end though. She got what she deserved."

"I can't believe he's gone…" Brill sobbed, pinching his eyes shut and letting out an involuntary whimper.

Fletcher nuzzled his grandfather's cheek and said reassuringly, "I loved him too, Brill. Windstrider was the best father anyone could ask for, and not a day goes by that I don't miss him."

"He was always so kind to others." Brill croaked, leaning into Fletcher's shoulder.

The younger gryphon wrapped both his wings comfortingly around his grandfather and they sat there for about a minute before Tamura joined them.

"I am truly alone in the world now…" wept Brill as he leaned his head against Fletcher once more.

"That's not true." Fletcher replied to the elderly gryphon's remark. "You are my grandfather and that makes you part of my family."

"He's right, Brill." Tamura added reassuringly. "You don't have to be alone anymore."

Brill looked first to his grandson and then to Tamura, and a faint hint of a smile appeared.

"I am sorry for the pain I caused you." Fletcher said softly.

"Nonsense." Brill croaked hoarsely. "At least I know what happened to my boy now. It hurts, but at least I can find closure. Besides…"

Brill wrapped his wings around Fletcher, pressing his grandson's head to his chest. "I see a lot of him in you."

"Come, we should get out of the rain." Tamura urged, turning to go back inside.

Fletcher and Brill both got to their feet and made their way back inside. As soon as they were out of the rain, the three gryphons began to preen themselves to remove the water from their fur and feathers. Since no one wanted to return home soaking wet, Fletcher and Tamura decided to tell Brill about how they met and of their past adventurers while they waited to dry off, though they decided to either omit or downplay the parts that involved Fireclaw. Still, Tamura told of how she had initially been unkind toward Fletcher, but how he had saved her life regardless.

After finishing the story, Brill smiled at the two younger gryphons. "Windstrider and Elees would both be proud of you, Fletcher."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." replied Fletcher, nuzzling his grandfather once again.

It had been quite a day. First he found himself in a strange new land and now he had gained a new addition to an already great family.

Smiling to Brill, Fletcher said excitedly, "Come on, I want you to meet our children and my friends!"

To be continued…


End file.
